


A Surprise Attack

by Spunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Shiro are surprised by the appearance of several robots who 'attack' them in a way different than they're prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story I wrote the same day I watched the entire Voltron series.  
> Don't forget to send me any requests you might have and I'll try to get to them!

Hunk was the first to fall during the surprise attack.

The robot, with its white-colored plated armor and yellow eyes, struck at him first. Hunk was able to defend himself for a few seconds, fighting with everything he had to deflect all blows, trying to find an opening to use his bayard. But this was faster and stronger than what everyone was used to. It would dodge every blast from his cannon with its insane flexibility and speedy, it would bow its head underneath incoming blows, just enough to where the less than an inch would separate the shell of its head and any punch that came towards it. It would strike out at Hunk, baiting him to defend himself, drawing him further away from the others. Then, at the first opportunity it had, it struck.

It reached out and snagged the Paladin's hand, before twisting it around behind his back in a fluid motion, like it was more liquid than a creature of limbs, gears, and wiring.

"Wha-Hey, a little help here, guy-Whoa!" Hunk cried out as he suddenly found himself yanked, forced over an upturned, metallic knee. He was suddenly staring at the ground, protesting as he wondered what the hell it was going to be doing, the already form-fitting suit pulling even tighter against his backside. "Guys? Guys?! What is it-?"

There was a loud smack.

Hunk froze up as a stinging mark formed on his backside, his eyes widened in surprised, cheeks flushed a deep red. Even the sound of his allies, the yelling, the footsteps, all immediately paused in a shocked silence. He could feel all eyes on him.

Then the next slap came down on the opposite cheek, this time drawing out a yelp from the Yellow Paladin.

"Oh no," Hunk said as the reality of the situation began to sink in. "Oh no, you can't be seri-Ow!"

The robot began the punishment of the Yellow Paladin, it's hands rising and falling with flat-palmed strikes. Each one drew out another yelp from the Yellow Paladin, each one driving the sting and heat deeper and deeper into his cheeks. He squirmed, groaned, and twisted his backside from side to side, hoping to avoid the strikes, but the robot's hand followed the two twisting cheeks wherever they went, and the form-fitting fabric of their suits offered absolutely no protection from THIS kind of attack.

It was such a surprising strike that still no one made a move to help him. All four eyes only watched as the the robot went to town on Hunk’s backsides. Worse was how his round cheeks bounced up underneath each slap, as if asking for more punishment. 

Lance’s suit began to feel uncomfortable...

"G-Guys, don't just-Ow!-watch! Help me-Ooh!" Hunk cried out.

His voice snapped them back to the present, and, with an embarrassed apology, they began to move to save their friend and his, er...backside from certain...doom?

Keith decided that the details of that weren’t important. For now, he just had to focus on the robot with an order to spank. He charged forward, sword out. He raised his blade, and swung it towards the robot that was assaulting his friend. 

A metallic hand grabbed it.

Another robot stood in front of him. This one was the same model type of the one that currently had Hunk over its lap. Instead of immediately attacking, the robot stared at Keith, as if trying to intimidate him with its red eyes. Wait...red...?

Keith glanced over at the currently preoccupied robot, having to forcibly turn his eyes away from Hunk's bouncing buns, and looked upwards at the face of the robot that was punishing him. Its eyes were a bright yellow. Yellow like Hunk's armor. Yellow like his Lion.

It clicked into place for Keith.

The robot reached for his arm...

A hard kick knocked it off its balance. A few staggering step backwards, and it caught itself, but by then Keith had already backed up, closer to Shiro and Lance. His blade was drawn, and he felt safer with his two allies watching his back...side? 

Okay, enough of that. 

"Be careful, guys." He called out to the other two. "I think they're focused on specific targets. They're targeting us by the color of our Lions."

The robot charged forward.

Keith's training paid off. His honed battle instincts pulled at his arm to swing his blade in an downwards cut on his right side. The metal of his blade connected with the metal of the robot, and forced its hand away from his arm, saving him and his precious backside even if it couldn’t cut through the metal plating.. He swung at its head, but it dodged the blade, it's body bending backwards in a fluid motion, as if showing off its insane flexibility. When it came back up, Keith was already taking a downwards swing at it.

It spun away from the blade, giving it and Keith a few feet of precious distance.

"Lance, back me up." Keith ordered, focusing his mind on the robot. "It's focused on me. I'll try to keep it distracted while you take it down, got it?"

"Got it!" Lance agreed, eagerly. First time Keith ever heard him sound so excited when a woman wasn’t involved...perhaps that dumb rivalry Lance had with him was finally being put to rest. 

"Alright! Here we go-whoa-whoa-whoa!" As Keith began his forward charge, he felt something connect with his foot...did he just...trip?! On what?!

Before his thoughts could even try to think of what (or who) tripped him, he found himself falling down forward...straight over the outstretched knee of the robot. He landed with an "Oof,” his bayard falling out of his hand, sword dematerializing. He immediately tried to get up, but found a firm hand pressing down on his back, keeping him over the outstretched knee of the robot.

"Oh crap! Lance, Shiro, I-Ow!" The first slap connected with his backside, drawing an immediately yelp from him. He growled as anger began to build up within him, the cheeks on his face burning red. He relied on his instincts once more, hand reaching out to grab his bayard...he found his wrist suddenly yanked backwards, pinned to his lower back while the hand continued his punishment without missing a beat.

“Ow! N-No, Hel-Ooh!” He cried out, his yelps joining that of his comrade Hunk, kicking and twisting over the robot’s knee, yelling at it as he fought for his freedom.

His robotic disciplinarian quickly assaulted his backside with a flurry a swats, intending to drive all of that fight out of him.

Lance, however, watched it all with a chuckle. He watched Keith's toned ass bounce underneath his suit with each strike of the robot's hand, watching the way how they clenched at the anticipation of each new slap. He could hear each yelp, followed by a curse, followed by another yelp, and could only imagine how red his ass was getting underneath his suit, wondering if perhaps it’ll get as red as his Lion.

He could get used to this...

He was so entranced at the sight of Keith and his squirming backside, he didn't even defend himself when his own robotic assailant came up to him. So careless was he that he didn’t even realize that his own robot was there until it was too late, when it grabbed him and yanked him over its own knee, raising his perky cheeks in the air for it’s own spanking. 

"Aw, man! You can't be se-Ouch!" He cried out as his own backside came under fire. He hissed and squirmed at each swat, trying (and failing) to hold back his yelps, wanting to appear tough...or tougher than Keith. That was the most important. 

Dammit, he had to break out of here! He wasn't going to be embarrassed like this! He wasn't-

He looked up, checking to see how the other two Paladins were doing, and he saw that Keith's and Hunk's backside were both in his line of sight. He watched Keith's fighting as his well toned backside was slapped, as well as Hunk's round backside bounce underneath the hand of his own robotic disciplinarian. He could hear their yelps, Keith's curses, and Hunk's protests and pleads, the cracking of his voice as he was being pushed to his limit...

...well...Perhaps this wasn't TOO bad.

That only left Shiro. 

Much to his worry, a fourth robot rose through the floor, the exact same model as the others. It looked blankly at the room, eyes unlit, limbs limp. Then there was a spark right at the nape of its neck. Purple lights flickered behind its eyes. It turned to stare at Shiro. 

Shiro's Galra hand turned a bright shade of purple as he charged it with energy. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, taking care to analyze every move. He didn't want to end up like his fellow team members...

The robot charged forward.

Shiro was sure he could hold it off. Just long enough to get out of this room or think of a way to help his teammates. He couldn't play aggressive; defense was his best option right now.

That's why, when he moved to deflect the robot away with a defensive strike, moving backwards at the same time to keep some distance, he was surprised when, instead of just dodging his strike like the others had, the robot kept charging forward. His hand moved right past its head, fingers less than an inch from grazing the metallic shell. 

He realized he made a terrible mistake when it reached for the arm that was in mid-swing...

Mere seconds later, he found himself facing the ground, the metallic leg of the robot pressing up against his midsection, and his muscled backside vulnerable to the strength of the robot's palm.

"No, no, stop!" he protested as he reached back to cover his severely exposed backside. Something cold and metallic wrapped around his wrist and easily pinned it to his lower back. He could hear the gears whirring as it raised its hand...

His yelps soon joined those of his fellow paladins. He struggled and kicked, but it responded to giving a flurry of harder slaps, targeting his sitspots and drawing out a whining groan from him. It was a command to stop. It expected him to just accept his punishment, it seemed.

He grit his teeth, swallowed hard, and felt a bead of sweat run down his face...There was nothing he could do but accept it. Even worse, he could see the backsides of all his fellow paladins, as if he was being reminded of their loss. Not that he could pay too much attention to them. The slaps to his own backside was too distracting, each slap driving the heat deeper into the muscle of his backside. Hee grit his teeth as he tried, and failed, to endure it with a sense of dignity...

...not that any dignity could be had in this situation. His own robotic spanker seemed to be working in a repeating pattern, never missing a beat or messing up. He clenched his muscular buns in anticipation of each new slap, feeling his breathing getting hard as the pain quickly began to work its way up to his limits. He felt practically naked in this position, with his suit showing off every curve of his ass while offering no protection from the robots palm. He could already feel his eyes watering up as the sting quickly began to build, and knew his teammates would be enduring this no better than him.

Shiro glanced up at his allies, wincing and kicking with each slap. 

Then he saw it. 

Something was...off about them. Hunk's yellow robot wasn't bringing his hand down as hard as some of the others. It almost looked sympathetic, as if it was something that it had to do.. Lance's blue robot was bringing it's hand down in an almost careless manner, striking wherever struck its fancy, and keeping a rather slow, casual pace to it.. Keith's red robot was bringing it's palm down the hardest, as if acting on anger and instinct. It struck wherever made Keith yelp the loudest, and it seemed to be doing so with reckless abandon. And then Shiro's robot, judging by the spanking he was receiving, was all very even and efficient, like it was doing only what was necessary. It was odd. It was almost like the robots...

...No...

Suddenly they stopped. All of them. All four well-spanked Paladins were off of the knees of their respective punishers. Most of them groaned and began to rub their backsides, with audible sniffles coming from Hunk. Shiro joined them, groaning as he reached back to rub his backside. Looking around, he saw mere glimpses of the robots as the last of them disappeared through the many vents, nooks, and crannies the castle held. 

After determining that they weren't coming back, he turned to observe his fellow Paladins. Hunk was groaning, whining as he used one hand to gently rub his cheeks while the other one wiped away the tears that had collected on his face. Lance had practically jumped up when he was let go, and his hands quickly worked on trying to soothe the sting in his backside. 

"That spanking was nothing! I could take better than that! I didn't even make me cry!" He told Keith in a taunting manner, while keeping his face pointing away from the Red Paladin.

Keith was rubbing the tears off of his face, trying to avoid facing Lance, responding with "Yeah? Well, me neither! It'd take a lot more than that to make me cry!"

"Enough you two." Shiro commanded, getting a 'Yes, sir,' from both Paladins as all four rubbed their backsides. "Perhaps a cold shower would be good after this…” He said with a groan. And here he thought he was too old to get spanked...

"Or maybe resting in those Cryotube thingies." Hunk suggested, groaning as he rubbed his backside.”Some of that cool air would definitely help.” 

"What do you think those were, Shiro?" Keith asked, causing everyone to direct their eyes to the leader of the Paladins.

He frowned at the question, knowing he knew exactly what they were. He debated whether he should tell them...it might just cause friction between everyone. He decided against it. "All I know..." he said with a bad feeling in his stomach, clenching his two cheeks underneath his tight black outfit in fear and anticipation, "Is that this isn't the last we've seen of them."


End file.
